


And Every Breath We Drew

by zestyeli



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Wholesome boys, but i still would, i would probably cry if mark actually sang this, out of joy obviously, songfic(kinda), the world could always use more soft and good boy content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zestyeli/pseuds/zestyeli
Summary: Jack hears Mark playing the guitar and decides to listen (soft and sweet boy content ensues).





	And Every Breath We Drew

With a sigh, Seán pulled off his headphones; he had just finished recording and was ready to get some rest after a long day of work.

As he got up from his computer, he heard the faint sound of Mark tuning his guitar from the other room, the quiet plucking and changing of pitch a familiar comfort.

It was no exaggeration to say that Mark had a beautiful voice, going anywhere between soft, hushed tones and sonorous vocals. Seán found the sound of his boyfriend’s voice to be a comfort, the way the sound washed over him would always leave him at peace.

Seán snuck into the hallway outside of Mark’s room and lingered in the doorway, quietly listening as Mark began to sing.

 

_“Well I heard there was a sacred chord,_

_That David played that pleased the Lord,_

_But you don’t really care for music, do ya?”_

His hands were moving with incredible precision as he played, Mark’s face solemn in his intense focus.

He was wearing a big sweatshirt and shorts, circular glasses sitting on his nose as Chica laid on the floor next to him, her tail wagging happily.

_“Well it goes like this,_

_the fourth the fifth,_

_The minor fall and the major lift,_

_The baffled king composing,_

_‘Hallelujah’,”_

 

Seán closed his eyes as Mark began the chorus, absorbing every note as it was played with fervor.

 

_“Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah,_ "

 

Mark looked up as Seán let out a content sigh, looking a bit startled.

 

“Jack? I thought you were still recording!”

“I finished up a couple of minutes ago, I was gonna go take a nap until i heard you warming up.”

 

Mark was blushing now, and he pulled the guitar closer in the way that he might hug Chica.

 

“I didn’t mean to distract you or anything, you can go ahead and sleep, I’ll put my stuff away-”

“Mark.”

 

Jack looked at him with a kind smile, reaching over to gently squeeze Mark’s hand.

 

“If I wanted you to stop, I would have said so. It’s okay, baby boy.”

 

Mark looked down shyly, a light pink still lingering on his cheeks.

 

“Do you want me to keep playing?”

“Do you want to keep playing?”

 

With a quiet nod, Mark picked up the guitar and continued to play, occasionally looking over to Seán with a smile.

As he finished the song, he sat down next to Jack and snuggled into his side. They stayed here like this for what felt like a blissful eternity, exchanging kisses and enjoying each other's company.

Seán turned to Mark and tenderly kissed his forehead.

 

“I love you, Mark.”

“I love you, too.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to suggest ideas for my next fic!


End file.
